Pronóstico de Florecimiento
by Scripturiens
Summary: Era primavera, el renacer de un sueño de nadar juntos de nuevo como siempre debió ser. [Escrito a petición de JuneJK en el foro "Iwatobi Swim Club"]


**Disclaimer:** _Free!_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin importar cuánto pelee por ellos.

**Nota de Autor:** Escrito en respuesta al reto de JuneJK en "Te reto a escribir de...", en el foro Iwatobi Swim Club. Es mi primera vez con los chicos, favor tocarse el corazón antes de comentar.

* * *

El viaje lo recibió con la primavera a flor de piel. Nanase Haruka miró a través de la ventana del autobús, el azul del cielo diciéndole que pronto estaría en casa. Sin que nadie lo viera, sonrió. Con los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012 tan cercanos, Haruka y Rin se encontraban bajo mucha presión para estar en óptima forma. Incluso esa visita a su pueblo era estrictamente regulada por oficiales del equipo nacional japonés – frente a él se encontraba su chaperona, una joven entusiasta y muy agradable que le recordaba mucho a la profesora Amano. Tras su graduación, Rin había regresado a Australia, entrenando bajo su antiguo entrenador. Haruka, por otro lado, había ido a Tokio con Makoto, dónde también había sido reclutado por entrenadores profesionales. Cuando las competencias llegaron, ambos demostraron que merecían un lugar en ese mundo.

Tenían algunas medallas bajo su nombre. Aunque rivalizaban en estilo libre Rin se había explayado a mariposa, que era definitivamente su punto fuerte. Un par de competencias nacionales e internacionales después y sus nombres habían sido llamados para competir por un lugar en el equipo nacional de Japón. Ambos lo lograron a pesar de su relativa novedad en el mundo competitivo profesional, pero las exigencias habían sido muchas y muy duras. Entrenaban casi todos los días. Iban a fisioterapia. Tenían una dieta distinta a la que habían acostumbrado (muchas más proteínas que caballa, en el caso de Haru) y sus días de descanso eran intocables. Por eso era que ese viaje en particular era tan importante para ambos.

Bajo del autobús en silencio, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. A su lado estaba la asistente de su entrenador, ocultando un bostezo tras su mano. El viaje había sido algo largo, incluso él se sentía cansado. Pero al ver hacia el frente el cansancio se esfumó; sus pasos se aceleraron una infinitésima al ver el rostro sonriente de Rin.

Tocaron sus antebrazos, sonriendo.

—Haru.

—Rin.

A sus espaldas, la asistente se encontraba al teléfono, hablando rápidamente y tomando notas en su libreta. Colgó con un suspiro, acercándose sonriente hacia los chicos.

—Disculpe, ¿Nanase-kun? —le dijo—. Tengo un mensaje para que le dé a la señorita Matsuoka cuando la vea.

Ambos la vieron con ojos curiosos, una ceja enarcada.

—¿Matsuoka Kou?—preguntó Haruka, confundido. ¿Qué tendría que decirle ella a Gou?

La Srta. Akiyama, como era su nombre, volteó a ver su lista y negó.

—Matsuoka _Rin_. Es su . . . amiga, ¿no?

Una serie de cosas sucedieron en ese momento. Las cejas de Haruka se dispararon al cielo al mismo tiempo que las de Rin se fruncieron en un ceño muy apretado. Sus ojos perdieron su lustre y casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus dientes afilándose.

—¡¿Qué?!

Haruka alcanzó a agarrar a Rin del cuello de su camisa, empujándolo lejos de ellos mientras explicaba serenamente que _él_ era Matsuoka Rin. Se disculpó múltiples veces, jurando que su lista no especificaba el género del nadador y asegurándole que estaba completamente arrepentida de asumir que era una chica. Rin terminó por aceptar sus disculpas más porque le avergonzaba que la chica siguiera repitiendo el incidente pero aún tras dejarla en el hotel, sus mejillas seguían tintadas de rosa.

—Quita esa sonrisa —Rin advirtió.

—No estoy sonriendo.

—Estás sonriendo por dentro —el pelirrojo soltó, achicando los ojos—. _Lo sé._

En ese momento, Haruka no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Fue sólo una equivocación —dijo—, te lo estás tomando muy a pecho.

Rin sólo gruñó, bajando su gorra aún más sobre sus ojos.

Caminaron juntos a lo largo de la calle, la vista de Haruka puesta en el mar. La vista era distinta a la del mar de Tokio, con sus luces y colores que hacían que el oceáno brillara de manera hermosa, pero artificial. A su lado, Rin hablaba de cosas que no le interesaban, como su trayecto de regreso, lo difícil que había sido escaparse de sus entrenadores (y un par de críticas a Haru por no haber hecho lo mismo). Al pelinegro le daba igual. Akiyama Minako era amable, simpática y le ayudaba a lidiar con todas esas cosas molestas que se ponían en su camino antes de nadar. No le molestaba en lo absoluto que la chica se hubiese ofrecido a acompañarlo en su fin de semana libre, ni se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Para Haru, cada quién era libre de hacer lo que le placiera.

No hablaron de una dirección en específico, pero ambos sabían a dónde querían ir. Abril los había recibido con un clima precioso y a su alrededor se sentía el olor a la primavera mezclado con el del mar. Cuando llegaron a la vieja escuela dónde se conocieron por primera vez, Rin sonrió por primera vez desde el incidente con Akiyama.

—Ne, Haru —dijo—, ¿crees que...?

Haruka se encogió de hombros, pero comenzó a caminar, poniendo un pie sobre el portón metálico y elevándose para saltar sobre la valla. Rin le siguió, soltando una pequeña risa al caer con más gracia de lo que cualquiera de los dos esperaba.

—¿No te aburres de entrar a lugares a la fuerza?

El árbol seguía ahí, después de todos esos años. Se había vestido para la ocasión, con sus ramas en pleno florecer, moviéndose con la brisa como si los hubiese estado esperando. Haruka se sintió sonreír al acercarse a observar los ladrillos de la jardinera, sus palabras soportando el clima y el tiempo contra todo pronóstico. Dibujó la palabra con su dedo, cuatro letras tan sencillas que encasillaban un significado tan grande. Y a su derecha, el mensaje de Rin: _por el equipo_.

Sabía que Rin lo miraba, podía sentir sus ojos color carmesí sobre su figura. Lentamente, como si fuese tan sólo una casualidad, Haru ladeó su cabeza para verlo desde su posición agachado en el suelo. Y, en un momento poco característico de sí mismo, Haruka sonrió.

—Siempre fuiste tú —murmuró. Rin parecía sorprendido, pero sus ojos lo miraban con atención—. Por quién nadaba, yo . . . siempre has sido tú.

Se puso de pie lentamente y Rin aún no decía nada. Cuando sus ojos azules buscaron los suyos, los encontraron brillosos y mojados, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Sonrió, porque era tan típico de Rin, conmoverse frente a una escena que no tenía nada de romance pero no dejaba de ser absolutamente romántica. Rin limpió sus lágrimas en su antebrazo, o trató de hacerlo, pero Haru ya se había acercado y movió sus brazos para sostenerlo mientras Rin descansaba su frente en la clavícula del pelinegro.

—Lo logramos, ¿eh Haru?—dijo, separándose y parpadeando para aclarar su vista. Haruka asintió, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y viendo el gentil danzar de los cerezos. En tan sólo unos meses estarían en Londres, nadando juntos de nuevo por el mismo sueño; como siempre debió ser.

—Me alegro que no seas una chica —soltó, viendo a Rin por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—¿Eh, qué tiene eso que ver?—Rin preguntó, resoplando de nuevo, su rostro transfigurándose de ternura a indignación—. De los dos, _tú_ eres el más femenino, Nanase.

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

—No fue a mí a quién confundieron —le recordó, teniendo cero reservas para recurrir a golpes bajos. Pero Matsuoka Rin no era de los que se rendía tan fácil y no tardó nada en ponerse físico, tomando a Haru por el brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él de un tirón. Haruka, perpetuamente impasible, lo miró casi con indiferencia, pero sus ojos brillaban con algo que Rin no supo identificar.

—Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías? —Rin gruñó.

Y Haruka, ignorando esas seis imponentes pulgadas, se acercó, lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los de Rin y el chico lo soltara de una vez, como si quemara. Haru sacudió sus ropas, arreglando su sudadera y el cuello de su camisa, ahora arrugada. Rin se había puesto del color de su cabello y lo miraba con horror, y confusión, indignado de haber sido reducido a un desastre de nervios con tan pequeña acción.

—¡¿Para qué hiciste eso?!

Tuvo que haber esperado la respuesta. Haruka lo miró, luego vio hacia el árbol y se encogió de hombros antes de posar su mirada en Rin.

—Creí que era apropiado —dijo—, ahora al menos sabemos que no se nos daría muy bien.

Apresurándose en arreglar sus ropas y reacomodar su gorra, Rin lo miraba con una venganza en la punta de la lengua.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos, _estúpidos juegos_ . . .

El silencio que los acompañaba al regreso era más profundo que el anterior, pero si a Haru le molestaba, no lo dejaba notar. Rin caminaba notablemente lejos, aún evitando su mirada tras su pequeña y temeraria hazaña. _Un día, le pagaría tantas cosas . . . _Nunca en su vida había considerado en la posibilidad de qué pasaría si alguno de los dos hubiese sido una chica (aún le parecía estúpido considerarlo) pero ahora, le hacía también algo de gracia. De una manera u otra, eso daba igual. Siempre serían Rin y Haru, después de todo.

—Cambia esa cara —Haruka finalmente le dijo—. Te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio.

Tomando la oportunidad para vengarse, Rin cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, caminando plácidamente con el atardecer a su espalda.

—Da igual —dijo—, ahora sé que me habrías preferido de ser una chica.

Haruka pausó sólo un segundo mientras sus palabras registraban en su mente. Su sonrisa, cuando llegó, fue lenta y deliberada.

—Creo que seguiría prefiriendo a Gou.

_¿Seguiría?_

_¿Gou?_

Rin se detuvo, volteando a ver a Haru, quién seguía caminando como si nada, sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos. Sintió algo pulsar en su sien, un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, _seguiría_?

Haruka no se inmutó, sólo lo miró tras párpados pesados, ojos brillando con lo que ahora reconocía era travesura.

_—Me ha enseñado algo que nunca antes había visto._

Ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Y para Haruka, tal vez era así.

* * *

[1] Asumiendo que se graduaron en el 2007 (como pareciera ser en el animé), tomo en consideración que ya participaron en algunos torneos, incluyendo las Olimpiadas de Beijing 2008. Londres sería sus segundas Olimpiadas, ya como nadadores olímpicos en todo su derecho. Aunque me gusta pensar que es más reciente, y que estarán más jóvenes para Tokyo 2020.

[2] No sé qué tal habrá salido la escena del beso, sufro mucho porque lo que me gusta de _Free!_ es precisamente la falta de culminación que le dan a las cosas. Hacer un beso completo sería, para mí, traicionar lo que amo esencialmente de la serie.

[3] No pude evitar el esbozo de HaruGou. Más que todo porque realmente, _realmente_ quería hacer ese chiste.

¡Espero te guste, JuneJK!


End file.
